dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gebrochen
The cyborg of the Church, Gebrochen is one of the only other survivors of the Holy sword project. Rebuilt from the ground up from her destroyed body, Gebrochen is the supposed "ultimate weapon" of the Church, however, she hates the Church for making into what she is today. Appearance Despite the more male-like appearance, Gebrochen is really a female. However, her cybernetic body makes her more masculine. She stands roughly 7 1/2 feet tall, looking more insectoid than human. Her arms can split into four and she can change her body from her normal state to a battle-ready form, making her more menacing and swift. She also wears a white cape that is long enough to cover her from the neck down, hiding her entire body from view until the time is just right to strike. Personality Gebrochen hates everything that she has become, starting from the experiments that brought her to the brink of insanity to the day she was stripped of her humanity and put into her new cold metal body. This hatred has turned her into a cold hunter, killing anyone that gets in her way. Despite this, she is very calm and collected most of the time. She has very few people she ever trusts, even cares for, in the Church. One of them is her trainer, Garen Dutch, the man that took her under his wing and trained her to be the best the Church has. She has a deep desire to find any other survivor of the Holy Sword Experiments and end them, destroying anything that is connected to that project. Her main focus is on killing Yuuto Kiba, the only other survivor of the Holy Sword Project, ending anything related to that project. She also hates Vampires with a passion, though it is unknown why her wrath is like this in the first place. History Gebrochen started life as a cheerful young Christian girl before she was brought in for the Holy sword project. She willingly went as she felt that God wanted her to do this but learned she wasn't able to wield a holy sword without some backup. Due to this, she went through multiple experiments that forced her through horrible pain and agony. By the time she was going to be able to wield a holy sword, she was caught in a massive explosion that tore her apart, leaving her without her legs, one arm, her hand and most of her skin was gone. It took several priests and exorcists to keep her alive and take her to another Church facility, putting her in an experimental tank. She hung in suspended animation until the Church started working on saving Gebrochen's life. They first woke her up and told her what they would have to do if she wanted to live, which she agreed to under the condition that they let her keep her sanity and emotions. They agreed to this and started building her a suit of armor but they had to remove her most vital organs, brain, eyes, and other assorted body parts. They completed the suit in under several years, but one they connected her organs to the suit, her sanity started leaving. The Church did their best to keep their promise to keep her sane but she couldn't remain whole in mind and she broke under the pressure. She attacked her saviors and brutally destroyed them before escaping and heading to the Church in England that she was accepted into the Holy Sword Project for. He then stopped an experimented Stray Devil from killing several Nuns with several light swords, earning the respect of Garen Dutch, helping Gebrochen regain her sanity over several years. ... Equipment * Light Swords: Her main weapon of choice is the light swords that the Church uses, have gained a collection of them from her time in the Church. She carries four light sword on her person at any time, her four most treasured trophies in all of her collection. training.gif fighting.gif fighting 2.gif Abilities and Powers * Cybernetic Enhancements: Due to being reconstructed from what little remained of her human body, Gebrochen is enhanced to beyond human levels, allowing her to easily keep pace with some of the more powerful beings of the Supernatural World. Some of the enhancements include superhuman reflexes, speed, strength, intelligence, durability, and endurance. * Sword combat mastery: Due to her training by one of the best few in the Church, Gebrochen is a master at every combat style related to the sword taught in the Church. Thanks to her cyborg body, she can fight with her legs and even split her arms, allowing her to fight with four blades instead of two. * Upgraded Brain: Much like her Cyber enhancements, Gebrochen's brain has been upgraded with the best neural implants and computer chips the Church could get their hands on. Due to these, Gebrochen's brain now works at an unpresidented rate, calculating and running every single system in her cyborg body without much problem, though she has joked that she can "see faster" from this upgrade. * Hand to Hand Combat Training: Self taught, Gebrochen is very good at hand to hand combat, even able to use her feet as weapons as well into get the upper hand in a situation. Trivia * Gebrochen appearance is based on General Grievous from the Animated Star Wars: The Clone Wars series. * Gebrochen is German for "Broken", as she views herself as a broken human, rebuilt to be a monster. * "See Faster" is a reference to Captain America, who used that statement to explain how he can see things. Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon cyborgs Category:Fanon Exorcist